


夜游

by Nemo_K



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Stranger Sex, Transformation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo_K/pseuds/Nemo_K
Summary: 夜晚孤独的灵魂与陌生人的邂逅。疯子杀死了狩猎的野兽。这世界属于疯子。
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Yoshiki/stranger
Kudos: 1





	夜游

**Author's Note:**

> 你可以把这看成一个疯子的臆想。  
> 泥塑，严重ooc。  
> 林佳树不是林佳树，她只是疯子脑中塑造的另一个疯子。  
> 沢田泰司也不是沢田泰司，她是林佳树心里的一个符号。

月明星稀，窗外的老鸮咯咯地叫着，在空旷的夜色里无限拉长。社区花园的水池里，青蛙趴在彼此的背上，在一片聒噪中进行着最原始的运动。忽然一阵响亮的号声，那是窗下的蛐蛐在振动翅膀。  
林佳树翻了个身，柔软的棉被擦过光滑的肌肤，撩起一阵火热。  
她睁开眼，月光照进眼底，一片冷白。  
坐起来伸了个懒腰，被子顺着她柔韧的腰肢花落，露出同样光裸的臀部。  
她揉了把零乱的长发，踢开被子，赤裸的双足踩碎了地上的银霜。  
她想出去走走。  
地毯柔软的绒毛包裹着她的足趾，她摸着门把手，愣了神。  
墙上挂着一件衬衣，上面落了一层薄灰，说不上是浅蓝还是灰色。  
兴许是泰司遗漏下来的。  
三个月前那场争吵历历在目。她们像疯子似地，撕扯着彼此的长发和衣服，最后双双瘫倒在客厅的地毯上，喘着粗气，汗水洇下来，细长的绒毛结成了缕。  
她们谁也说服不了谁，争执最后以她把沢田泰司轰出家门宣告结束。  
然后她就像蒸发了一样，从她的生活里消失了。  
最后她还是把它扯下来，潦草地套到身上，又从鞋柜上顺手拎过一双细高跟，蹬到脚上。

风里杂着夜晚静谧的喧嚣，穿过寂寥的街道，如一双冰凉的手，抚过她光裸的双腿，和衬衫下摆堪堪遮住的秘地。每一扇漆黑的窗子都像一只大张的眼睛，注视着她，企图窥探她裹藏在衬衫里的隐私。  
她环抱住自己的肩膀，把衬衫裹得紧了些，试图多留住一点温暖。  
就像沢田泰司还抱着她。  
就这么想着，她真的从背上感到了温暖。  
味道却是陌生的。  
她的衬衫上也只有灰尘的味道。  
两腿间传来温热的触感，一只手在那里摸索着，寻找秘境的入口。  
“竟然真的没穿，真骚啊。”她听见那人说。  
她讨厌陌生的碰触，但是她的两腿之间却像燃起了一团火，又像新鲜出炉的烤红薯，轻轻掰开，就流出温热黏糊的汁水。  
她靠进背后的热源里，回过头去，眼眸轻挑，水光粼粼。  
那人呼吸一滞，接着更紧地把她搂在怀里，一手急切地在她身上到处揉弄，一手在她的秘境来回抠摸，一个硬邦邦的物件立起来，抵在她的大腿根上来回磨蹭。  
一张乏善可陈的脸。  
她把目光偏向别处。最近的那棵行道树下有个洞，黑黢黢的，兴许是什么动物的家。  
泰司的衬衫要起褶子了，很难抻平的那种碎褶子。  
会像块抹布一样。  
带着薄茧的手指刮过她的阴蒂，一阵电流窜过她的身体，她兴奋地挺直了腰，发出一声轻微的“哦”。  
一根手指伸进她的阴道，带着滑腻的汁水进进出出，四下抠弄。  
“哦——”  
她只觉得通体舒泰，扭动着腰肢追寻着那只给她快乐的手。  
“湿透了。这么骚，你是妓女吗？”  
那人的声音说不上好听，沉闷中又带着点不合时宜的尖锐，有点败兴。  
她反过身来，搂住那人的脖子，湿润的嘴唇在他鼻尖上轻轻一点，“搞快点。”

那人得了首肯，动作愈发急切慌乱了起来，他扯了几下，终于拉开了拉链，裤子也未脱，掏出物件来便往林佳树身体里塞。  
龟头滑进她微微张开的阴道口，撑开她的阴道，带着一丝钝痛。  
那人抱起她，把她抵在那棵树上，开始在她的阴道里抽搐。  
背部贴着粗糙的树皮下滑的滋味，不好受。她放下一条腿，踩在地上。尖细的鞋跟在泛着潮的土里扎出一个浅浅的坑。  
另一条腿泛着冷白的光，夹在那人的臂弯里。  
那人另一只手伸进她的衬衫里，握住她并不丰满的乳房，不时用力，抓得她隐隐作痛。  
在颠簸中，她的目光越过他的肩头，飘向街道的尽头。  
快感并不强烈，就算偶然蹭到她的阴蒂，也只有那么短暂的一瞬，抵不过她内心的空虚。  
还不如沢田泰司的小玩具。  
和男人做爱，也不过如此。  
男人粗重浑浊的气息喷在她身上，热烘烘的，她感到烦躁。  
“只有这样吗？”  
“怎么？不大吗？不爽吗？”男人粗俗的笑容在她眼里愈发丑陋了起来，她不由翻了一个白眼，那人却会错了意，扳着她的骨盆一阵冲刺。  
“咔”地一声，一直支撑着她的鞋跟终于不堪重负，折断在泥土里。她一个踉跄，扑在男人身上，男人身体一僵，下身抽搐着软在她身体里。  
她重新靠上那棵树，把另一只脚放下来，微微喘息着，推开那人的肩。  
软趴趴的物件从她的身体里滑出去，带出一小股微凉的滑腻液体。  
“骚货，呼——”那人撑着膝盖，大口大口地喘着粗气，像一只破旧的风箱，“明天再来——”  
林佳树没有应他，弯下身去，脱掉那只尚还完整的高跟鞋，倒过来拿在手上。  
“喂——问你话呢！”  
“谢谢你的服务，”林佳树抬起头，月光跳跃在她的眼底。那人看得有些入了迷，呆滞地张开嘴巴  
“下次……”她笑着走过去，一只手轻柔地搭上男人的肩膀，另一只手举起鞋子，“还是算了吧”。  
亮漆面的高跟鞋泛着银色的月光，稳稳地扎在男人的喉咙上，男人瞪大了眼睛，眼球几乎要迸裂，他的嘴张张合合，却只能发出几声 “嗬嗬”的杂音。  
林佳树松开手，男人仰面倒下去，砸在地上，扬起一层薄薄的尘土。  
她蹲下来，伸手抚过他的面庞，合上他的眼睑，握住鞋帮，不疾不徐地拔出来。  
“你弄脏了她的衣服。”她望着那个向外汩汩冒着鲜血的洞，轻声说道  
她脱下另一只鞋子，雪白的赤足上沾染了黑色的泥土。她站起来，拎着鞋子，转身走进微凉的夜色里。  
夜风了吹散了她的声音，散在了四下的蛙声虫鸣里。


End file.
